Light sources, in particular semiconductor light sources such as light emitting diodes (LED), frequently reach temperatures during operation which necessitate dissipation of the heat. This can take place by way of a heat sink connected approximately directly to the light source, which means that when the light source is replaced this heat sink also has to be replaced at the same time.
Lighting devices are likewise known in which the light source is electrically and thermally operationally connected to a base and this base is in turn held in a bulb fitting. The heat generated by the light source is however for the most part transferred only inadequately to the bulb fitting, from where it should be transferred to other components of the lighting device, for example heat sinks, housing parts or a coolant circuit. This is due to the fact that in most cases conventional plug or screw bases are used, as are often employed in the case of conventional lamps for mechanical holding and transmission of the electrical energy.
The disadvantage in this situation alongside the poor thermal conductivity with regard to screw bases in particular is moreover the mechanical fixing which can easily become unscrewed due to vibrations or lead to destruction of the lighting device or of the bulb fitting as a result of being overtightened.